derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Web
The Deep Web, also known as the Dark Web, is the criminal underground of the Derp Cat Universe, in which organized crime runs rampant and all sorts of illegal dealings take place. History The Deep Web's history can not be traced back to any one person, or any one group. They are a culture in enough of their own. A culture of crime. Murders, robbers, drug peddlers, and all sorts of other folk find themselves tied up in the Deep Web, a web of crime and greed that has nearly infinite reach. All known facets of organized crime and underground criminal activity are part of the Deep Web, including plenty that are probably unknown to most people. Their influence is unseen, their motives unknown. Only a few have stepped out of anonymity. Despite it's dubious nature, the Deep Web has played a role in many international affairs. Mercenaries, terrorism, trafficking, assassins. If a government needs something done under the table, someone in the Deep Web will be wiling to do it.....for the right price, and for the right people. Despite themselves employing Deep Web criminals like Hacker Burglar and Deadshot, Derp Cat Legion seeks to eventually destabilize and take down the Deep Web. Though in the contemporary stage, the Deep Web remains useful for information and bounty hunters, and the DCL is not afraid to take advantage, as long as no one manages to link the two of course. However, the Mongoose Empire actively uses and exploits the Dark Web for their own purposes, using it to get their hands on either illegal, or top secret materials. One notable example is when they managed to use the Dark Web to get into contact with some of the most feared organizations in the world, such as the .exes, the Tiger Mafia, and Teh Evil Kaiju. The Mongoose Emperor is an expert in such dark dealings, and though he shares the same intent as the DCL, only wishes for the Dark Web to be eliminated when it serves no purpose for him anymore. Although many known crime families and organizations stem from the Deep Web, the true extent of it's power unknown. Whatever the case, it is a lawless place, best avoided for the faint of heart. Abilities The Deep Web is not a nation, but rather a lawless underground. If one wishes to go there, it is best for them to disguise themselves heavily. Marketable products there are red rooms, illegal weapons, national secrets, victims for slaves, humans for trafficking, and assassins for hire. If one isn't careful, then all those aforementioned products could be targeting you. Known Exploiters of the Dark Web *The Mongoose Emperor *Pepe *Derp Cat Legion Known Deep Web Criminal Organizations * The Tiger Mafia * The Kingpin's various crime organizations * The Organization: Organized crime in Gotham City. * The Hackers' Guild * A variety of others. Trivia * The idea of the Deep Web being the criminal underworld of the Derp Cat Universe stems from the real life Deep Web, a part of the internet which this page is obviously based on. Specifically, the idea came from the Deep Web's reputation as the center of all online illegal activity. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Criminals Category:Deep Web Category:Bad Guys Category:Neutral